Reunion
by SweetCherryLove
Summary: What happens when the Hardy Boyz, Lita (AMY), Shannon Moore, and Hurricane Helms (Shane) go to a high school reunion? Old skeletons are brought out of the closet among other things. Please Read and Review!!!! My first wrestling Fic!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Reunion

"Amiesssssss," Jeff whined, " Do I really have to go?" "YES Jeffery." Amy told him with a smile. "But I don't wanna go!" Jeff whined. Amy smiled as she resumed curling her hair, "Jeff, this is your high school reunion, not only do you have me going with you, you have Shannon and Crystal, Shane, and Matt going, so yes you are going, now hush up," Amy told him in a mothering tone. Jeff smiled and pulled on the shirt Amy had picked out for him earlier. He wandered across the room, and into the bathroom, " Oh Amy," Jeff said in his singsong voice from the door watching his fiancée putting her hair up. Amy smiled, "Yea Babe?" Amy said smiling at him in the mirror. Jeff simply smiled, staring at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, " Do I really have to?" Jeff whined smiling. Amy broke out laughing, her hair bouncing in the tight curls. "Jeffery Nero Hardy ask me that one more time and I will make you sleep with Liger tonight." Amy said smiling. Knowing the threat was pretty empty seeing as how the dog slept at the foot of the bed. Interrupting their discussion was the door bell. Amy stood up smiling and shooed Jeff out of the room, " Go get the door, I'll be down in a minute," she told him kissing him on the cheek and shutting the door. She smiled and went in to he walk in closet to find a pair of shoes.

*Downstairs*

Jeff opened the door to find Matt and Shane at the door and Shannon and Crystal pulling into the drive way. Shane smiled and let himself inside, " Hey, Jeffro! Where's Red?" Shane asked walking into the living room. Matt smiled at his best friend and embraced his brother in as loose hug. " Shane don't get all caught up an Amies, Laura is meeting you there." Matt smiled. Jeff looked back at the two arguing and smiled. So Shane had Laura talked into going. This might actually be fun, to annoy Shane and Laura until they admitted they liked each other. That was his plan for tonight. Jeff saw Shannon making his way up the sidewalk, his hand tightly holding on to Crystal's. Crystal's stomach beginning to round with their child. Jeff smiled happily at his best friend and his best friend's wife.. Amy came down the staring gracefully. Floating in her beautiful dress. Jeff smiled and held his hand out. Still watch Shannon and Crystal. Amy smiled as she saw the two approach and gave each a hug. Smiling as she patted Crystal's stomach. " You two doing alright? Amy asked smiling at one of her dearest friends. Matt smiled looking on at the scene in front of him. Shane rushed past him smiling." Okay everybody's here let's go already!" Shane said as he made his way out side and to the car. Matt couldn't help but laugh as Jeff once again tried to weasel out of going while Amy pushed him out the door. Smiling he walked out along with all of them shutting and locking the door, stepping into his car he started the car to see Shane messing with his hair.

*At the Reunion*

Jeff smiled as he walked into the hotel's banquet room. He was greeted by the sight of his and Shannon's former classmates. Jeff smiled as he saw Shane and Laura meet up on the dance floor. Jeff smiled and began to mingle with the people he easily recognized until the music stopped and the crowd's attention was drawn to the stage. Jeff smiled at his old girl friend, Cheyenne, she did look good. Lil tiny denim dress as had always been here style. She smiled and began her speech.

Hey yall. Welcome back! Scary ain't it? Most of us swore we would never come back after high school. Hell half of us were sure we wouldn't graduate. But think of it now, We can leave when ever we want. We don't have to take orders from any one, well us non- married folk that is. We can drink, smoke and no one can do any thing about it so now lets do the yearbooks.

There were a few flashes of the senior class graduate from now and then. Then they reached Jeff's Picture. Amy smiled and giggled much like those around her.; there was Jeff Dressed up in chick's clothing and in a wig with makeup up which then turned into a pic of him sitting under a tree, drawling on a pad of paper. Then it showed a couple of pics that were fairly recent of him wrestling. Then there were more pics of several others. Then the awws came as pictures of Shannon and Crystal came up on the screen, the last picture was a recent sonogram of the baby. Then there was a picture which got the attention of all. Amy being the only one who had absolutely no clue why though. Amy studied the pictures of the mystery woman. The first was one which the girl was sitting on a creeper in front of a car. A tight white tank top on, with her coveralls around her waist. Grease and oil smudges all over her, her Green eyes smiling, mouth in a tight pout, rich red curly hair in a tight ponytail on the top of her head. The next picture flashed to the same chick in a tight black strapless dress. Her hair in a loose twist, ringlets framing her face, tiara settled down into the rich curls. After that an image of the girl and matt asleep together on a blanket outside on the ever famous trampoline. Then there was a picture of her on the cover of Maxim magazine and then the play boy bunny. Amy looked over at Jeff to see him focused in on the pictures. After a few more minutes the flashes stopped and Cheyenne returned to the stage. And now for ya'll's entertainment, our Angelina Brittany Hick and Hollywood's Angeles Murphy. A clap arose from the crowd as the mystery woman from the pictures stepped out on the stage. " Hey y'all, HEY YA"LL, YA'LL SHUT UP!!!! She said with a smile. " I don't how the hell it happened but I have been arranged to sing a song. So I have chosen my song and I think the person it's dedicated to will understand." She said, smile fading off her lips, the lights fading. The first chords of the song rang out. Her lush voice began:

Sure I think about you now and then But it's been a long time I've got a good life now I've moved on So when you cross my mind 

I try not to think about What might have been 'Cause that was then And we have taken different roads We can't go back again There's no use giving in And there's no way to know What might have been

We could sit and talk about this all night long And wonder why we didn't last Yes they might be the best days We will ever know But we'll have to leave them in the past 

So try not to think about What might have been 'Cause that was then And we have taken different roads We can't go back again There's no use giving in And there's no way to know What might have been

That same old look in your eyes It's a beautiful night I'm so tempted to stay But too much time has gone by We should just say goodbye And turn and walk away 

And try not to think about What might have been 'Cause that was then And we have taken different roads We can't go back again There's no use giving in And there's no way to know What might have been 

No we'll never know What might have been

As the song finished, Matt turned and walked away and out of the gym. Jeff looked torn. His brother had just ran out the door for who knows what reason, and up on stage was the ex-girlfriend of his brother who had tears in her eyes, she simply turned and walked off stage. Jeff began to walk quickly over to her. He reached out and gently pulled her into him. There were tears running down her face, Jeff tried to hush her. Rocking her softly. She pulled away and gave Jeff a hug and smiled. "Call the house sometime, I need to talk to you," With that she disappeared. Jeff turned around to see Amy with a confused look on her face. He smiled saddly and walked back towards the group. Jeff saw the look on their faces. " Guys I think were going to head out" Jeff said holding Amy close to him. There was a chorus of nods and good byes said.

*Back at the house.*

They were both settled into bed when Amy finally asked the question she had been holding in for a while. "Jeff who was that girl?" Amy asked softly. Jeff smiled sadly. That girl was Angel. We had known her since we were tiny. Her and Matt always had an off- and-on thing. Well when Matt was a Junior and Angel was a freshman, Matt finally got the guts and asked her out. They went out about 5 years and then Matt proposed to her. That lasted for about a year and a half til one day she found Matt and another girl, in there home in their bed. She ran, She ran away. Left al her stuff in the house. She up and left, just drove off. Matt still has the house. She has never forgiven him. He has always felt bad because of that. This is the first time in a while she has actually came back. And what can I say they aren't the nicest people when they are pissed off at each other, trust me.

_________________________________________________________________

Hey people should I continue or leave it? This is my 1st Wrestling fic so I'm not to confident so please don't be to harsh on me. I don't own the **WWE, Maxim_, _or Playboy.** And the song Belongs to _Little Texas _it's called _What might have been_. 


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion

Chapter 2

-0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0-

Meanwhile Across town:

Inside Matt and Angel's old House

Angel's black Civic pulled into the driveway to see most of the lights in the house turned on. Glancing over to her left she saw Matt's car. Taking a deep breath she stepped out of the car and closed the door. Slowly she made her way to the door. Her hand gripped the door knob. Sighing she pushed the door open. She set her hand bag down on the table with her keys. Slipping off her heels she walked over to the couch. " Hey Matty, wake up," she said shaking the figure on the couch. He rolled over trying to get comfortable. Angel softly giggled. Shaking him again she crashed to the ground as Matthew Hardy rolled off the couch and onto her. "Matty, Matty!" she said gently shaking him. Getting fed up angel shoved him off. Getting his attention. He looked at her confusion shining through his eyes. She turned away from him, " Go home Matt, we don't have anything to discuss. I thought I made that clear last night," she told him tears threatening to fall. Matt stood up, "so then what the hell was 3 months ago? A one night stand?" his tone harsh. Tears slipping down Angel's face, she replied, "Exactly, nice to know we both understand that, now go home Matthew." " As the Princess wishes," was his only reply as the door slammed shut. Angel slowly sank to the ground. After a few minutes of crying on the ground. She got to her feet and walked to the kitchen, "Guess it's just us now huh?" she said caressing the small 3 month bump.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Reunion

Chapter 3

0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0

Matt stormed onto Jeff's porch. Anger shining through his eyes. His finger hitting the doorbell with force. After wait a few moments he rang the door bell once again. Only to be met by Jeff standing in a pair of boxers and Amy behind him with a short silk nightgown on. 

Jeff had a smirk on his face, "I was expecting you Matty. Vodka is on the table, kool aide mix is in the cabinets go at it." Jeff told him ushering Matt in. Kissing Amy on the cheek and pushed her along the way with Matt, "Watch him, I'll be back." Jeff made his way up the stairs as Amy followed Matt into the kitchen to see him mixing up the Vodka kool aid about 3 minutes later Jeff walked back into the kitchen in a pair of Jeans, and a Tee-shirt. "Aimes, you should go back to sleep you've got a photo shot in the morning. I can handle this. Aimes smiled a sad smile at both men and gave Matt a hug, gave Jeff a passionate kiss. Then leaving to go back upstairs. 

Jeff returned his attention to his older brother. "What is it this time Matty?" Jeff asked as if it was daily occurrence. "I screwed up again," Matt said downing a shot of Vodka kool aid. "Surprise, Surprise, but how?" Jeff said calmly. Matt looked at him, " You remember 3 months ago when we had that week off?" Jeff looked at him and nodded waiting for him to continue. "I went over to the house to look through some of the old pictures of the gang. Angel was there. She was getting ready to fly out to LA. We sat down and talked. Talked about the past and we , we screwed again." Matt said pain in his voice, eyes downcast. Jeff gave him a sad smile. "Guess that explains the song," Matt downed another shot. Jeff looked at Matt, " You went to see her didn't you?" Matt nodded his head. Then downed another shot. "Angel explained it all though. All we had was a One night stand. That's it. All it was. Nothing more everything less." Matt said tears running down his face. Jeff looked at him and took the glass away. "Get in to the guest room, and get some sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning" Jef told his older brother and began to put away everything. . Matt left the room with tears in his eyes. Jeff smiled sadly to himself. When would they realize how much they loved each other? He picked up his keys and walked outside to his Vette. Sighing he started the car making the drive over to the house Matt an Angel used to call home.

*Matt and Angel's House*

Jeff left himself in using his spare key. "Ang? Where are you?" Jeff called into the 1 story ranch style home. "Bedroom, Jeffy" he heard her weak voice. Making his way into the bedroom, he found the woman who had the reputation of a bad ass, laying underneath the covers tear tracks running down her face. 

"You gonna be OK Ang? I heard from Matty." She looked up at him and swallowed . Reaching out to take his hand she gently guided it to her stomach. She heard him gasp as his hand felt to growing bump. "Your going to be an Uncle Jeffy" she said in a soft sad voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Reunion 

**__**

Chapter 4

-0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0-

__

Jeff sat down on the bed next to Angel, "Does Matt Know?" Jeff asked her. Rubbing small circles on her stomach. 

"No , and He's not going to find out," Angel told Jeff sitting up, giving him Puppy dog eyes. Jeff looked away, 

"Angel I can't keep this from him, he's my brother." Jeff told her standing up.

" Jeff I can't go back on that ride with Matt. I won't let him hurt me again and I'm sure as hell not going to let him hurt my babies." Angel said tears streaming down her face. Jeff stopped his pacing

"What did you just say?" Jeff said looking at her.

"I'm not going back on that ride with Matt." Angel told him.

"No, After that" Jeff said focusing on her

" I won't let him hurt me again." she told him

" After that," Jeff said 

" I won't let him hurt my Babies," she told him

" Babies?!?!? As in MORE than ONE!!" Jeff asked focusing on her stomach

" Yes Jeffy, Babies as in two." Angel told him

" Twins you're having twins!! I'm gonna be an uncle twice!!" Jeff asked her jumping on the bed. 

"Yes Jeff, now stop jumping on the bed. I'm gonna be sick!' she told him, causing him to drop onto the bed. Angel smiled as Jeff enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm not going to leave you here all alone. You're coming home with me." Jeff told her leaning back on his knees. 

"Jeffery, I'm not going to you're house, especially with Matt staying there." Angel told him. Jeff glared at her scrutinizing her face.

" Angel that was 6 years ago, I know you still love him. Why won't you just forgive him." Jeff asked her, clasping is hand around him.

" He didn't come after me." she told Jeff, "when I left, Matt didn't come after me. He didn't try to get me back. He let me leave. " 

"Angel My brother is an idiot ! It took you this long to figure that out. Matt has loved you since he was 14!!!it took him two years to get the balls to ask you out. Then it took him 5 years to propose. Matt takes his time to do everything you were gone within a day. Matt needed a week to sort through his baggage and what happened. " Jeff told her his running his hand down her arms. 

"No Jeff, Matt didn't come after me for 6 years. He never came after me, he didn't write, he didn't call, Jeff he didn't try to get me back. Everything was through lawyers. The first time I saw him was three months ago." she told jeff. Trying to stifle her cries. 

"Angle I'm sorry my brother is an Idiot but he is still completely head over heals for you! He hasn't had a remotely serious relationship since you. He calls out for you in his sleep. The boy is and always has been in Love with YOU," Jeff told her wrapping his arm around her. Come on Your coming home with me and were solving everything. He told her pulling her out of the bed. 

"Jeffro!! I'm not going" Angel told him as a hoodie was flung at her.

"Put it on were leaving" he told her sliding flip flops on her feet. As she pulled the hoodie over her head. Jeff smiled as he threw her over his shoulder carrying her out to the car.

*10 minutes later*

Jeff pulled the Vette up to the house. He glanced over at Angel. 

"Get ready babe were going to hell," he told her opening the door. And getting out of the car. Jeff waited til she was up to the front steps to open the door. Jeff smiled and pulled her into the house. Jeff smiled as Amy walked around the corner. 

"Angel meet Amy, my better half, Amy meet Angel, Matt's soul mate" Jeff said introducing the two women. 

"Um Matt is in the kitchen getting obliterated." Amy told the pair. Jeff nodded and led the way into the Kitchen.

"Matt stop drinking, I brought you a present." jeff told the older hardy.

"I don't give a damn Jeff it's not what I want." Matt told them throwing back another shot not glancing towards the door. 

"how can you be so sure, it's not what you want?" Angel asked stepping out from behind Jeff. Matt looked up from the picther. 

" Baby I'm so sorry, I love you! Please forgive me. Please Babe take me back. I'm nothing without youangel smiled as Matt pulled her towards him. His arms around her waist. His head resting on her stomach. 

Angel smiled over at Jeff, "Jeff you better pray this isn't the Vodka talking or I'll tell Papa Gil what really happened your 17th birthday." Jeff just laughed, as Angel turned her attention back to Matt, " Come on Matty let's get you to bed." Matt stared up at her.

" Not til you forgive me," Matt told her. Angel looked down at him, running her hand through his hair

" I forgive you baby," Angel told him kissing his forhead.

"Take me back?" Matt asked nuzzling into her stomach 

"Yes hun I'll take you back," Angel told him with a smile. " Now lets get you into bed." she told him pulling him to his feet.

-45 minutes Later-

Jeff pulled Amy into his arms settling the covers. Amy looked up at Jeff from her postion on his chest. " Do you think everything is okay now?" she asked Jeff 

Jeff let out a low laugh, " Far from it Darlin, far from it," Jeff told her, giving her a light kiss before fallling asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and tell me what you think! Should I Keep it going or kill!!! Please tell me what you think!! Thanks for reading!!!Please REVIEW!!


End file.
